


Más de lo que aparenta

by GrayLady523



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayLady523/pseuds/GrayLady523
Summary: Para unos ella es una simple bibliotecaria, para otros es una más del clan de los héroes pero la realidad es que detrás de sus lindos atuendos y sincera sonrisa hay más de lo que aparenta.





	Más de lo que aparenta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis y la producción de Once Upon a Time y ABC. Mi único propósito con dichos personajes es hacerlos víctimas de mis locuras para diversión, gusto propio y de quien lo lea.

La vio levantarse de su butaca.Pasó frente a ella y murmuró un simple “lo siento”. El plato que unos minutos antes había colocado frente a ella estaba intacto. No era la primera vez que ella hacía lo mismo. 

Conocerla desde hace unos años le daba la ventaja de inferir que algo preocupaba a la mujer de cabellera oscura y ojos azules. Cuando una persona nueva llegaba a aterrorizar el pueblo donde vivían, cuando tenía mucho entre sus manos con su labor de héroe o cuando tenía un malentendido con su esposo, Belle asistía a su cafetería, pedía lo que fuera, se sentaba una butaca y solo se dedicaba a observar a la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Como siempre pasaba, en cuestión de minutos, ella se levantaba de su asiento, le dedicaba unas palabras a modo de disculpa y salía de su local con una idea en mente para resolver el problema que tanto la inquietaba. En esta ocasión, ella creía que lo que le preocupaba era la aparición de una criatura misteriosa que había acabado con el rebaño de ovejas que Snow y Charmings tenían en su granja.

Ella suspiró con nostalgia. Deseaba que la chica tuviera aunque sea un minuto para sentarse y poder saborear lo que pedía. Sus años de experiencia le enseñaron que las ideas con un estómago lleno llegaban a la palma de sus manos con mucha facilidad. La próxima vez que la viera llegar en esas mismas condiciones se lo sugeriría.

Ella no podía permitir que una chica como Belle, tan asombrosa y brillante, perdiera el apetito por preocupaciones.

\-------------------

La mujer pasó por su lado a paso veloz. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que él la había saludado. La vio dirigirse a la tienda de su esposo pero fue detenida antes de llegar por Emma, Regina y Henry. No pudo evitar notar el rostro de la joven bibliotecaria un poco incómodo al terminar de hablar con ellos y en vez de caminar hacia la tienda, cruzó la calle y entró a la biblioteca con Henry detrás.

En esos días no era muy común verla a ella en ese estado. Para todo lo que le había ocurrido en su vida, ella parecía llevarlo bien. Había escuchado de boca de Leroy que ella y el Sr. Gold habían decidido darse otra oportunidad, un feliz comienzo para ser específicos.

Por momentos él agradecía a Regina y la maldición original por hacerlo el psiquiatra y consejero de ese pequeño pueblo. Solo los dioses sabían que todos necesitaban de su ayuda. Era tarea de él brindarles una mano cuando lo necesitaran.

En el caso de Belle, él le había brindado dicha mano en varias ocasiones pero ella, con una sonrisa algo avergonzada, rechazaba la oferta. Solo él sabía reconocer que quizás la carga que ella llevaba en sus hombros era demasiada. Él no se interesaba por la vida de nadie, pero era un secreto a voces que varios eventos de la vida de la bibliotecaria del pueblo no habían sido típicos. Había vivido demasiado y aún así su rostro siempre estaba plasmado de una hermosa sonrisa. Ahora que había decidido darse una oportunidad más con su esposo, quizás debía ofrecerle a ambos su servicios de conserjería.

Pensaba él que quizás lo que necesitaba ella era un amigo fuera de su círculo cercano. Alguien que ella sintiera la confianza de abrirse y contar lo que le perturbaba y afectaba en su vida. Él deseaba de todo corazón que algún día ella aceptara gustosa su propuesta. No podía hablar por el Sr. Gold porque él era un misterio para todos, pero pensaba que quizás ella,con su poder de convencimiento, podría convencerlo de asistir.

Él reconocía que Belle era una mujer tenaz e independiente, el sustento de muchos. Pero él podía ver más allá de eso, podía ver que era una persona vulnerable que siempre había tenido el rol de ser fuerte por otros.

Él sólo quería que ella viera que otros a su alrededor también tenían la capacidad de ser fuerte por ella

 

\----------------

Desde el momento en que una de sus mamás le había pedido a Belle que investigara si en su biblioteca tenía un libro sobre criaturas mágicas, ella se había perdido entre los estantes repletos de libros en la búsqueda del mismo. Pensando en la cantidad de libros que habían, decidió quedarse junto a ella para ayudar.

Siempre había sentido cariño y aprecio hacia ella. La consideraba una parte vital de la familia, siempre brindando su ayuda, conocimiento o apoyo. 

Durante su labor como escritor él había tenido la dicha de recopilar los eventos de la vida de distintos héroes y villanos. A pesar de que encontraba interesante relatar la postura de muchos villanos, escribir sobre los héroes era su tarea favorita. Él escribía sobre todo tipo de héroes pero una de sus héroes favoritas lo era Belle.

Ella era una heroína a la que cualquier persona podría aspirar y sentirse familiarizado. Su mayor fortaleza lo era su conocimiento y sus libros. No necesitaba de la fuerza, espadas o hechizos para lograr su cometido. Cualquier adversario recibía de ella compasión y entendimiento. Solo ella podía ver más allá de lo que a simple vista se ve, con su buen trato hace que hasta la persona más temible se detenga y recapacite sobre sus acciones. 

Él pensaba que ella a veces no se percataba de la gran héroe que ella era. Su gran corazón lleno de amor y compasión para todo aquel que lo necesite la hacía una de las mejores personas que él conocía. Era ese gesto de hacer el bien sin mirar a quien era lo que Henry creía que la hacía una de sus héroes favoritas.

Una persona como lo era ella, que hacía de cualquier simple acto algo heroico, causaba en él inspiración y motivación, por eso él aspiraba a algún día ser como ella.

\---------

Tan pronto como la encontró dormida en la mecedora del cuarto de el hijo de ambos, varios libros abiertos y esparcidos por todo el suelo y el pequeño bebé dormido en su cuna no pudo evitar observarla por unos segundos y sonreír.

Cuando la vio llegar a su tienda esa tarde, con sus brazos llenos de libros y disculpándose por el retraso debido a una investigación que estaba haciendo para Emma y Regina sobre la misteriosa criatura, que desgarraba animales y los quemaba a la vez, supo al instante que la mujer que él tenía la dicha de llamar esposa no tardaría mucho en caer rendida tan pronto como pisara el hogar de ambos. Al verla tomar a su pequeño hijo en brazos con un bostezo, él le preguntó si ella prefería que comieran en la cafetería. Ella asintió gustosa y junto a su hermosa familia y una decena de libros se dirigieron allá. Entre risas, mimos al pequeño y una deliciosa comida, pudo ver cómo el semblante de su esposa mejoró sustancialmente. Tan pronto como llegaron a su hogar, ella le pidió que trasladara los libros a la habitación de Gideon y con un tierno beso en sus labios a modo de despedida ella se dirigió para allá. 

Unas horas después, se encontró con esa hermosa escena y la alegría que sentía hacía que su corazón saltara más rápido en su pecho. Aún le costaba creer que toda la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos era real, poco a poco estaba logrando aceptarlo y todo eso era gracias a la pequeña mujer que dormía pasivamente al lado de la cuna. 

Él sentía que le debía muchos de sus logros a ella.

Cuando su mejor compañía era la soledad y su único propósito en la vida era buscar la forma de encontrar a su hijo fue ella con su luz la que iluminó su vida.

Cuando tuvo su guerra interna entre el bien y el mal fue ella con su voz quien lo ayudó a centrarse y lograr un balance entre ambos lados.

Cuando él le mentía una y otra vez fue ella con su valentía y fiereza quien le demostró que mentirle a ella no era opción y solo la sinceridad y la verdad serían su única salvación.

Cuando más bajo no pudo haber caído, cuando se dejó rodear de oscuridad y él atentó contra su autonomía y el bienestar de ella y del hijo de ambos, a pesar de todo, fue ella quien con su voz sabia y llena de verdades la que logró que él se detuviera y no cometiera el peor error de su vida.

Cuando ambos creían que habían perdido lo más importante de sus vidas, su hijo, a la oscuridad fue ella la más fuerte de los dos y con todo el amor que tenía en su corazón logró atraerlos, tanto a su hijo como a él, a la luz nuevamente.

Era demasiado lo que él sentía que le debía a su familia. Era por eso que por ellos estaba haciendo lo más que podía para ser la mejor versión de él. Ellos lo valían. Había tomado la decisión de preguntarle a Belle si quería ir con él a la oficina de Archie y ambos recibir consejería matrimonial. Él quería reforzar lo que ya tenían para así él poder dejar atrás sus miedos e inseguridades con la ayuda de Archie. Pero eso se lo preguntaría en la mañana, ahora lo más que importaba era llevar a su esposa a la cama para que pudiera descansar mejor.

Con un simple movimiento de sus manos, trasladó todos los libros al cuarto de ambos para él seguir con la investigación y ayudarla. Encendió el monitor que les avisaría cuando Gideon despertara. Con delicadeza, tomó a Belle en sus brazos y la llevó a su cuarto. Trató de acomodarla en su lado de la cama sin despertarla pero tan pronto como su cuerpo hizo contacto con el colchón, ella abrió sus hermosos ojos azules de par en par.

“¿Llevo mucho tiempo dormida?” preguntó aún adormilada y restregándose los ojos.

“Solo unas horas.” contestó él acomodando unos mechones que se habían salido de su sitio cuando él la levantó de la mecedora. “No te preocupes por lo que le estabas buscando a Regina y Emma, creo tener la sospecha de lo que es. Yo me encargaré del resto.”

“La criatura es una Quimera.” añadió ella con velocidad.

“Eso mismo estaba pensando yo, gracias por confirmar mi sospecha. Ahora hay que buscar una forma de deshacernos de él.”

Belle abrió los ojos como plato y negó con su cabeza algo consternada.

“No tenemos que deshacernos de él.” él la miró confundida.

“Si estás insinuando que nos quedemos con él de mascota, lamento decirte que no es buena idea.”

“No se me había ocurrido hacer eso. Me refería a buscar una forma de neutralizarlo y devolverlo al lugar de donde vino.”

“¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?” preguntó él con curiosidad.

“Hace unos días estaba leyendo sobre un libro de las aventuras de tres jóvenes en una escuela de magia y dijeron la forma para tranquilizar cualquier tipo de bestia.” 

“Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuál es?” preguntó con su ceja enarcada.

“Música.” contestó ella sonriente.

“Vaya, chica lista, tendremos que decirle a Regina y Emma de esta nueva teoría.”

“Ellas pueden esperar.” añadió la mujer jugando con la corbata de su esposo. Él sonrió al ver las intenciones de su esposa. “Conozco otros métodos para tranquilizar una bestia.”

“ ¿Cómo cuáles?” preguntó él acercándose a su esposa.

“Tendrás que besarme primero.” respondió ella sonriente mientras él se acercaba, capturaba sus labios con los suyos y ambos daban comienzo a una divertida noche.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Como es de conocimiento de muchos, nuestra querida serie sufrirá de un significativo cambio para la próxima temporada, eso incluye el que muchos de nuestros actores y personajes favoritos no vuelvan a la serie o aparezcan como actores recurrentes. Es por eso que ha modo de agradecimiento decidí hacer un One Shoot sobre una de mis personajes favoritos: Belle.  
> ¡Deseo de todo corazón que su personaje, fuera de la serie, sea feliz junto a su familia, que tenga toda la importancia que los escritores de la serie nunca tuvieron la dignidad de darle y que continúe teniendo el gran corazón que siempre ha tenido!  
> Espero que este pequeño escrito les haya gustado.  
> Un abrazo,  
> Deb


End file.
